ASL Ghost Story!
by ASLlover23
Summary: When Sabo buys a house in New World central the last thing he expected was for it to be haunted and not just by one ghost but two!And why does he feel like he knows these two ghost? How is the blonde going to live with two ghost who don't know the meaning of privacy? ASL Fic.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own one piece or their characters but I do own the plot to this story.

* * *

A blonde teen stood in front of a giant house. It looked old and run down but it was cheap. A woman stepped up next to him nervously. "Hello Sabo correct?" The blonde looked to her and nodded.

"Yeah that's me. So this is the house?" The woman nodded turning her attention to the giant house.

"Yeah this house is worth 200,000 beli and it's ready to move in whenever." Sabo knew he should be skeptical about it. A house this big for barely any money something had to be wrong with it.

He sighed turning back to the woman. "So tell me straight up what's wrong with the house?" She looked startled that he would ask something about. The woman looked around nervously.

"Well see this house is very old and well a ten years ago two brothers died here and now people say their ghosts haunt the house." Sabo chuckled after hearing the brief story.

"It's a good thing I don't believe in ghost and well if by some crazy chance they are real I'm not scared of some ghost." The woman nodded still very nervous.

"So would you still like to buy the house or did the story scare you off?" The relator looked almost pleading that he would still take the house.

Sabo shook his head grinning up at the house. "Nope I'll still take it! No ghosts are going to scare me away from an easy steal. Plus I feel like I've been here before I don't want to pass up something like this."

The woman seemed so relieved. "Alright I'll get the paperwork and then we'll get it all sorted out you can be moved in within the next few days." Sabo nodded following the woman back to the office.  
-(Break)—

(One Week Later)

Sabo brought in the last box from his truck. He stood tall grinning at the house. It was full of dust. He laughed shaking his head. "Well I sure do have a lot of work cut out for me don't I?"

"Well with this shitty house yeah." Sabo whipped around looking around wildly. "Who the hell said that?" Everything was silent and remained silent. The blonde shook his head. 'I must be going crazy.'

Sabo decided that he should go find out which room was going to be his. The blonde went all the way up to the third level before finding a room that he instantly felt right.

"Well this is going to be my new fresh start! Nothing is going to get in the way here. I don't have any stupid noble parents to bug me it's just me and the house!"  
-(Break)—

"Luffy what the hell are you doing?" A raven haired teen looked back at an older raven with freckles. Both beings were pale and slightly transparent.

"I'm trying to see what the new guy looks like! Do you think he'll make it this time?"

The freckled teen scuffed. "No he may talk big but there's no way he'll stay once he finds out there really are ghosts here." Luffy snickered agreeing with the older man.

Both the ghosts followed the blonde up the stairs to see which room he would pick. To say they were surprised would be an understatement. Luffy looked to the other ghost worriedly.

"Ace none of the others have ever picked this room, why did this one?" Ace was glaring daggers at the blonde pissed that he entered this room when even the other occupants never came close to the room.

"I don't know Lu but if he changes anything in our brother's room he's going to get the shit beat out of him!" The freckled ghost was fuming while the younger was just watching their new roommate curiously.

"Hey Ace don't you think this guy looks a lot like our brother? Are we sure he died that night? What if this guy is our brother?" Ace sighed looking at the youngest.

"There is no way that this is our brother Lu. Our brother died that night just like us only he was able to pass on we weren't that's all there is to it." Luffy looked down sad but it was only for a moment. He popped back up grinning.

Ace smiled seeing his little brother bounce back from his sadness. "Plus if this was our brother he would be running around screaming our names and threatening us if we didn't come out."

Luffy laughed. "Shihihihi! Yeah that's right this isn't our brother he's in a better place now!" Ace nodded and grabbed his little brother's arm dragging him away from the blonde and the door.

"We should leave him alone for now. We can introduce ourselves to him later if he can even see us that is." Luffy hummed following behind his brother.

"But Ace he heard you earlier when you were talking about the place being crappy! You hid before he could try and see you to!" Ace rolled his eyes at the younger boy.

"Shut up Lu! Now what should we do for the night?" Luffy grinned eyes sparkling with mischief. Ace's eyes mirrored the Youngers.

"Shihihihi! Let's move all the boxes around and see if he noticed anything in the morning! Our brother would get so pissed that we messed with his stuff like that! I wonder if this new roommate will get mad."

Ace grinned shrugging. "Who really cares what he thinks? I just love the reaction people get when we mess with them a little. They go all crazy trying to figure out the huge secret and their faces are always a laugh!"

Luffy nodded in agreement. The two ghosts stopped in the room that held all the boxes. They looked at each other grinning childishly before they went to work moving the boxes from the living room into the kitchen.

When the two ghost were finished all the boxes were stacked differently in the kitchen. Luffy looked to his older brother. "Do you think he'll freak?" Ace grinned happily.

"Of course he'll freak who wouldn't freak waking up and finding all their stuff moved from one room to the other? He better freak because I did not just do all that work for nothing!"

Luffy grinned nodding. "Well I want to go see what the human is doing so I'll see ya later Ace!" The freckled brother just waved his younger brother off not caring what he did. They both couldn't wait until the morning. Till they could see the blondes reaction.

* * *

I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Sabo stood in his living room confused. 'Where the hell is all of my stuff?' He looked around and checked the doors and windows. They were all locked and no sign of forced entry.

The blonde walked into the kitchen and felt his eyes twitch. "What the hell!? Who did this?" All his stuff was stacked weirdly in the kitchen and some stuff was strung around.

"Shihihi~ I love messing with the new people that live here!" Sabo turned around sharply and gapped. A very pale almost transparent boy stood there snickering to himself.

Sabo felt his annoyance rising. "Are you the one who did this?" The boy looked up and blinked confused. He looked around and pointed at himself. "Eh you can see me?"

The blonde rolled his eyes crossing his arms. "Of course I can see you idiot! Now why did you move all my stuff in here and who are you?" The boy frowned shaking his head.

"Aw Ace is going to yell at me now! I wasn't supposed to let you see me." The boy pouted almost cutely. Sabo sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance at the teen.

"So are you one of the ghost that live here? Is this Ace person the other? If so I should let you know you won't be scaring me out of this house I plan on staying here for a while!"

The ghost boy looked him over and grinned. "My name Monkey D Luffy! You shouldn't let Ace hear you say that or you might regret it Shihihihi!" Sabo rolled his eyes.

He put his hands on his hips and looked at the boy sternly. "Since you did this you're going to help me put it all back where it was and don't you dare try to sneak out of it!"

Luffy pouted whining. "No fair! It wasn't even my idea Ace said we should do it because you slept in our brother's room!" Sabo rolled his eyes.

"If we're going to be living in the same house you should know some of my rules. Don't mess with my stuff, give me the privacy I deserve, and don't go into my room." Luffy pouted and stuck his tongue out childishly.

"No way that's Sabos room! You can't have it! He's in heaven and it's his room it's all we have left of him!" Luffy suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sabo sighed shaking his head.

"I hope the other ghost isn't as bad as that one. I might have some trouble if that's the case."

"You should just leave and save us all the trouble." Sabo looked back and saw another ghost. This one had wavy black hair with freckles. Sabo thought back to the other ghost and couldn't help but feel like the two were missing something important.

"I'm sorry to say but I'm not leaving any time soon. This is now my house as much as it is yours, I'm sorry you both died in here but that doesn't mean you can take over the house."

The freckled teen sighed annoyed. "We won't kick you out but we're not going to abide by anyone's rules! We live how we want when we want and we are not dead yet!"

Sabo looked shocked. "What do you mean you're not dead yet?" Ace sighed shaking his head. "It's none of your business so stay out of it!" Sabo held his hands up in surrender.

Ace turned heading to leave the kitchen. "You're the one who's going to have to learn to live with us not the other way around! This was our house first and if you don't like it you can leave."

The blonde shook his head. "Those two brothers are almost too much but I'm sure I can handle them." Before the blonde could go and move all the stuff into the other room his phone went off.

Sighing he picked it up. "Hello its Sabo." "Ah Sabo-kun how's the new house? Are the ghost real? When can I come over?" Sabo flinched from the loud voice of one of his closest friends.

"Hey Koala. You're always welcome to come over whenever you want and as for the ghost there is no such thing so don't worry about it my place isn't haunted by anything bad."

He heard a sigh of relief on the other end. "Alright well I'll be coming over later tonight with some take-out I thought we could spend some time together in the new house."

Sabo hummed in thought. "Sure sounds good I'll see you around say eightish." "Great I can't wait love you!" The call ended before the blonde could say anything else in response.

"So you have a girlfriend?" Sabo flinched slightly and looked back seeing the freckled ghost floating on his back in the air almost lazily. Sabo nodded answering his question.

"I guess it was kind of forced onto me because I didn't really want to hurt her feelings so I agreed to it." Ace was silent as he watched the blonde unpack some of the things in his boxes.

"Where did you get that scar on your eye?" Sabo tensed hearing the question he sighed and then turned to the freckled teen. "I'll tell you if you tell me what you mean by saying you're not dead."

Ace seemed almost reluctant but nodded agreeing to the terms. Sabo sighed and placed his hand gently over his eyes. "When I was younger about ten I think I was in a really bad fire in a place called gray terminal. A lot of people died I guess but I was found by a man and he took me to a hospital I still don't remember hardly anything from that time but it left scars and an empty feeling in my chest ever since."

Ace was tensed eyes almost feral. "You were in a fire? At gray terminal? Who are your parents?" Sabo looked at him confused but shrugged and decided to appease the ghost.

"My parents are nobles… I was finally able to be free of them. I don't know why but I hated my parents more than one should just because of status I feel like they did something unforgivable to me but I don't know anyways tell how you're not dead?"

The freckled teen sighed annoyed. "Me and Luffy are in a coma in a hospital called east blue. We've been in a coma for 12 years now and well our guardian refuses to give up on us so we're still here. We've had a couple times where we almost woke up but it just never happened."

Sabo was shocked. "Why are you two in a coma?" Ace looked the blonde over carefully. "We were also in a fire and medically speaking we shouldn't be in a coma but our brother died in the fire and we just don't want to wake up its stupid and pointless."

Ace left without giving the blonde another word. Luffy sat on the blonde bed grinning. "I told you he was our brother!" Ace sighed and nodded. "Now we just need to make him remember then we can all be together again!"

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Sabo frowned sitting on the couch as Koala went on and on about something or other. Sabo couldn't get what the freckled ghost said out of his head. 'They were in a fire? Their still alive? I feel like I'm missing something big here.'

Koala slapped the blonde over the head pouting. "Ne Sabo were you even listening to me?" Sabo smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry I just have a lot of my mind that's all. Anyways go on tell me again and I promise I'll listen this time." Koala looked him over. She went to go speak but was interrupted by something pulling her hair.

She screamed jumping up and clutching her hair. "Something just pulled my hair!" Luffy snickered standing next to the girl. He leaned forward blowing cold air on her ear causing her to shriek again.

"Sabo do something! I thought you said this place wasn't haunted!" Sabo was trying to reign in his laughter as he watched the youngest ghost mess around with the girl.

"Okay so I may have stretched the truth a little. The place is haunted but not by anything bad! I promise these ghosts won't hurt you!" Koala shook her head backing up.

"No way! I'm not staying in some ghost infested house! Sabo sell the place and just move in with me! We can finally live together!" The blonde frowned at his girlfriend.

Suddenly all the lights went out. Ace glared down at the girl but she couldn't see him. "You can't leave! You said you wouldn't leave!" Sabo looked over shocked seeing the freckled ghost look so mad.

Luffy frowned shrinking behind the couch. "Uh oh Ace is mad! You should get the girl out of here before he does something stupid!" Just as Luffy said that a cup flew past her head smashing into the wall.

Koala screamed rushing to Sabo. "What's going on? I thought you said they wouldn't hurt me!"

Sabo sighed then glared heatedly at the freckled ghost. "Portgas D Ace you stop this right now! That is no way to treat a lady!" Ace paused at the blondes glare. The two stared off and Ace finally looked away.

"Tch you didn't win I just decided to give up!" Luffy laughed rolling on the floor.

"Ace lost to Sabo! Ace is whipped! Shihihihi!" Sabo shot Luffy a glare and the younger raven started whistling and looked away averting eye contact not wanting to face the blonde's wrath.

Sabo sighed and turned to look at an extremely confused Koala. "Look Koala I'm sorry about all of this but I'm not leaving I just bought this place and I really like it I'm sorry about Ace going poltergeist on you but I can assure you it won't happen again."

Koala shook her head glaring at the blonde. "No! I won't let you stay here! Either you move or we're through! I won't stay at a place infested with demons!" Ace glared at the girl again.

"Oi woman we are not demons! We're ghost!" Luffy nodded in agreement but both shut up when Sabo gave them a look.

"If that's how it has to be then I'm sorry Koala but we're through. I'm not leaving this house I feel like I belong here it makes me feel whole again." Koala looked shocked then turned angry.

"Whatever stay with your stupid ghost see if I care!" She turned storming out of the house. Slamming the door on her way out.

Sabo sighed pinching the bridge of his nose wearily. "Well I knew it was going to happen eventually." Ace and Luffy both tried tip toeing away from the blonde but were stopped by him clearing his throat.

"Not so fast you two." The both flinched and glanced back shivering at the look in the blonde's eyes. He looked down right demonic.

"Now how are you both going to repay me for what you've done today?" The two ravens looked at each other and back to the blonde. Sabo chuckled and held out a bucket with cleaning supplies.

"I have somewhere I need to be here shortly. By the time I get back I want this house spotless! Just because your ghost doesn't mean you can laze around and not clean!" The two teens groaned but went about doing as the blonde instructed.

Sabo turned to the door and left. It was dark out but he didn't mind it being so late.

It didn't take the blonde long to get to where he wanted to be. East blue hospital. Sabo walked in looking around. He spotting the receptionist and went over to her. "Um hello I'm looking for the rooms of Portgas D Ace and Monkey D Luffy."

She looked up shocked and frowned. "They're in the coma wing in room 1121 just down the hall." Sabo nodded following the women's directions and found himself standing in front of a door.

The blondes pushed the door open and felt the air leave his lungs. There laying hooked up to machines and looking frail as ever were the two ghost. Sabo walked forward looking the two over.

'They look so familiar where have I seen these two before?' Sabo looked back hearing a gasp. Two people stood at the door and old man with a beard and a big woman with curly orange hair.

The woman was in shocked. "S-S-Sabo? Y-You're alive?" Sabo looked confused and stared between the two.

"How do you know my name? Who are you two?" The man frowned and the woman was in shocked she stepped forward looking desperate.

"It's me Dadan! I took care of you, Ace, and Luffy when you were younger before the fire! Why don't you remember? Do you even know who your brothers are?" Sabo looked down at the two in shock.

"My…Brothers? What are you talking about? I don't have any brothers! I'm an only child!" Sabo looked almost panicked he shook his head. Pain exploding through his head.

Sabo fell to his knees gripped his head in pain. "No! It's not I didn't!" Dadan rushed forward towards the blonde and the old man turned yelling out the door for a doctor.

The blonde looked over to the two teens on the bed before the darkness took over. 'Luffy…Ace…I'm sorry!'

* * *

Sorry to anyone who likes the Sabo/Koala pairing but this is an ASL fic. I do like Koala so I tried not bashing on her too bad even though I made her seem kind of annoying and bitchy.  
Anywho I hoped you all like this chapter and Sorry for the wait!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

The two ghost sat in the living room waiting impatiently for their blonde roommate and brother to come back. They had cleaned the whole house and were waiting.

Luffy was getting worried as the hours ticked by. "Ne Ace you don't think he might have left us do you?" The freckled teen shook his head rapidly but there was doubt in his eyes.

"No! Sabo wouldn't do that! He's not like that he wouldn't just lie to us about staying with us! He's just running late that's all." Luffy frowned knowing his older brother was becoming just as worried as him.

As the time ticked on the two became increasingly worried. Ace stood glaring at the door. "That's it! Come on Lu we're going to find Sabo!"

Luffy looked shocked and scared. "Ace you know we can't just leave the house! If we do we might never find our way back! You know how the spirit world is!"

Ace paced in front of the door pulling at his hair. "I know that but it's Sabo! If he's hurt I don't know what I would do! I spent all these years thinking he was dead and had moved on only to just get him back and now it feels like I might be losing him all over again!"

Luffy sighed nodding in understanding. "I know how you feel but maybe we should just wait a little longer. Sabo might call or something let's just wait."

The two were broken from their argument when the phone rang loudly. Ace and Luffy rushed to it eagerly and waited for the answering machine to get the call.

At the end it was silent before a pained voice spoke. "Ace? Luffy? I hope you both are hearing this but I'm sorry I won't be coming home tonight I'm stuck at the hospital so don't worry about me."

The two boys frowned at the phone. Ace sighed running a hand through his wavy raven locks. "Hey Lu m-maybe it's time we go back to the real world you know? We don't have anything holding us here, we could be back with Sabo completely."

Luffy smiled brightly before slowly frowning. "But Ace Sabo doesn't remember us! He won't know who we are and we might lose him forever I I'm scared Ace."

The freckled teen nodded in understand running his hand through his brothers hair. "I understand Lu it's scary but sometimes we have to have a little courage to get the things we want."

The younger raven nodded slowly. "So how do we go back to our bodies?" Ace sighed looking to the door.

"Well we probably should get closer to our bodies and then maybe we can just like go into them or something." Luffy grinned and grabbed Ace's hand tightly in his.

The two ghosts stood in front of the door determined. 'Don't you worry Sabo me and Lu are coming back to you soon!' They both took a deep breath before stepping out of the door of their home.

* * *

-(With Sabo)-

The blonde laid in a hospital bed annoyed. The old man and woman were sitting to the sides of his bed as well. He looked to the man and felt a shiver go down his spine.

"So let me get this straight you all thought I was dead after some big fire?" The old man Garp nodded to the boy's question.

"When we found Ace and Luffy they were both unconscious and were really close to dying. We looked but we didn't see you anywhere and we assumed the worst had happened."

Dadan had tears in her eyes. "We had no idea those damn noble parents of yours came back and took you! If I had known I would have come and brought you back home to us immediately!"

Sabo frowned running a hand through his hair. His thoughts were swirling around in his head making it hard for him to concentrate. He had gotten some of his memories of his two brothers back when he saw them.

The blonde sat up determined. "I need to get home now! I have to go home I can't stay here they need me to come home and prove to them I'm alright!"

Garp looked confused but put a hand to the boy's chest pushing him back down. "What you need right now brat is to get some rest whoever is waiting at home for you can wait a little long."

Sabo shook his head looking panicked. "No! Ace and Luffy are at home and they'll do something stupid if I don't hurry up and get back to them! They need me to show them I'm alive!"

Garp and Dadan looked confused and shocked. "Sabo what are you talking about? You just saw Ace and Luffy just moments ago!" Dadan was worried about the blonde boy she had practically raised.

Sabo shook his head getting annoyed. "No not them! I'm talking about the ghost! I moved into our old house and it was haunted! I never thought anything of the two ghost they were cool and I felt protective of them! I have to get back to them so we can be together again! The three of us!"

Garp looked to his red haired companion looking confused and worried. The blonde could see what they were thinking. He slipped out of the bed rushing past the two of them.

The two adults jumped up startled rushing after the blonde. Sabo avoided the doctors and found his brothers room. He turned locking the door to keep everyone out.

Sabo rushed to the youngest first hugging the boy tears in his eyes. "Please Luffy wake up! Please come back I'm begging you don't leave me here all alone anymore!"

Sabo turned to the freckled teen hugging him next. "Ace you too come back! You don't have to keep sleeping you can wake up now! We can be a family again! Us three against the world! I promise I won't let anyone take you two away from me again! Just please both of you wake up!"

Ace and Luffy could hear the blonde calling for them desperately but they didn't know how to wake up. Their spirits were back in their bodies but all they could do was hear.

The door to the room was broken open and Sabo cursed backing away from the doctors. "Get the hell away from me! Leave me and my brothers alone!" Ace could feel his anger rising at the thought of someone hurting his blonde brother.

Ace struggled against his body. 'Damn it you useless piece of shit wake up! Sabo need you! He's calling for you to help him so wake up! You're the oldest and supposed to take care of them!'

Sabo punched one of the doctors looking almost frantic. Luffy could hear the chaos going on around him and decided for himself that he was done laying around and just listening.

'Wake up! If you don't wake up you're going to lose him again! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up damn it!' Luffy felt his eyes flutter open and he raised his hand and quickly grabbed a doctor's arm that was going for Sabo.

"D-Don't you t-touch m-my brother!" His voice was quiet and weak along with his grip. Everyone in the room was in shock. Ace groaned sitting up glaring at the doctors.

"Get away from S-Sabo you bastards!" The blonde grinned stupidly at the two boys before pulling them into a hug. "I knew you both would wake up! I knew it!"

The doctors quickly pushed Sabo away and started to check over the boys all of them were confused on how the two coma patients just suddenly woke up. Dadan was crying in the back along with Garp.

Sabo grinned at the two. "Well looks like we're finally all together again! Although I don't have all of my memories back I'm sure they'll come with time!"

Ace and Luffy both nodded smiling at their brother. The three were finally together again after so long and they were determined nothing was going to break their bond.

* * *

-(Unknown)-

"Yes boss we found him, he's back with those other boy's from before. I understand we'll make sure he is brought back even if we have to set another fire to get him back."


End file.
